


Lillian's Journey to Discover Herself

by Ethulwulfable24



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Swears, some torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethulwulfable24/pseuds/Ethulwulfable24
Summary: Lillian is a Raven/Black Panther Demon Hybrid that is the daughter of Sebastian Michealis and Naomi Kurama (A Black Panther Demon). She is trying to discover herself while also juggling having a crush of Ciel Phantomhive, dealing with asshole angels, and wanting to have everyone get along.





	1. The Birth of a New Demon

Warnings: Some language, might have some torture (haven't decided yet), and some sex.

Prologue - 

Naomi Kurama, a black panther demon was currently in quite a bit of pain, seeing as she is in labor. Letting out a pained hiss at the raven demon nearby, she then glowered at him, even though he was just smiling pleasantly at her. He then walked over and put a hand onto her shoulder for some comfort.  


“Just so you know, if I survive this, I am NOT going to be happy!!!” Naomi snarled.

She knew that she wasn't actually going to survive the birthing process though she dearly wanted to. She has always been frail in the body, even with being a demon.

The raven demon winced, then said, “Naomi do not speak like that please!! You ARE going to survive this!”  


Naomi smiled before groaning in pain. “Love, please know that I adore you, but we both know that i'm not going to survive much longer. Please do not blame our little Lillian for this. She is not at fault for this, nor are you. I am just frail in body. Take care of her please!” Naomi said with as much love and conviction that she could put in.

The male demon smiled the nodded at Naomi. “Of course love. I would never blame our little one. You can be sure that she'll be in the best of hands. Well, me of course, but still.” He said softly to his current mate.

Naomi purred in delight at what her current mate said then gasped and moaned in pain. “That demon midwife needs to hurry up!! My contractions are getting closer!” Naomi said with pain.

Just then, a portal opened and a ram demon came stumbling out of it. “Sorry that i'm late!!! I was help up by this stupid Imp Demon!!” The ram demon said apologetically. 

Naomi sighed with relief then gasped out a pained groan as another contraction hit. “That's good timing cause this child REALLY wants to be born already!” Naomi said with a pained grin.

The ram demon nodded then got everything ready. “Alright it's time to start pushing. When I say, you push as hard as you can, okay?” The ram said.  
Naomi nodded then was told to push. Using all of the strength that she could, she pushed then gasped. A couple of minutes passed, then she was told to push again. It went like that for around a half hour before she was told that the midwife could see the head. She let out a grunt of acknowledgment then pushed again.  


Grinning, the ram said, “That's it!! Just one more push should do the trick!! Come on you can do it!!” The ram then held out their hands to be able to catch the child. 

Naomi nodded then gave one more push and the baby was finally out! Letting out a groan once more, but of exhaustion, she could feel her strength and life giving out. “I wanna hold her. Our little Lillian Michaelis.” She said weakly.

The ram nodded, thinking that Naomi was just tired from the birth. Bringing the now clean newborn over, she handed her over to her mother. The ram then told the two new parents that all of the paperwork and such was done. Especially the paperwork for the human plain. The ram then left since they were no longer needed.

Naomi smiled softly but weakly and nuzzled her daughter. She was trying to give as much love to her child since she was getting too weak to do anything as well as live. Purring softly, she rubbed her scent onto Lillian. She then did a quick spell that would mix her own hellfire/fur scent with Lillian's feathers/fur/forest scent. Lillian's scent then became a woodsy one with a fire undertone. Purring once more, she finally died, holding her daughter.

Ahazu, the raven demon, smiled sadly, then went over and gently grabbed Lillian. Looking at his daughter, he noticed that her hair was currently a pure black color, but he knew that when she was older, her hair would gain red in it. How the red would show was to be seen. For now, her eyes were a baby blue, but would eventually become red, since both Ahazu and Naomi had red eyes. 

Walking away from the body, he stopped at the mouth of the cave and looked back at Naomi's body. He then used his powers to cremate Naomi's body before it went into an urn, which then disappeared for the moment. Nodding once more, he turned away and walked out of the cave and into the night. Who knows what the future would hold for both Ahazu and Lillian.


	2. Childhood Part One

Warnings: Some language, might have some torture (haven't decided yet), and some sex.

Chapter One: Childhood Part One

A few years passed by and Ahazu was quite content with the way that he was raising Lillian so far. She was actually quite kind and caring, even if she DOES have a secret sadist side to her that rarely comes out. He heard giggling and smiled as he looked over to see Lillian playing with her pet Hellcat, Hellion. Shaking his head, he walked over and sat near Lillian.

Lillian heard her father sit down then saw him near her. Putting a half to playing with Hellion, she got up and tackled Ahazu. She let out a rumbling purr and nuzzled into him. She breathed in his brimstone and feathers scent. Giving her father one last nuzzle, she turned back to Hellion and resumed playing with the small Hellcat.

Ahazu chuckled, then shook his head in a fond way. “Little one, it's time for you to eat.” He said softly, then noticed that Lillian grimaced a tiny bit. He chuckled then picked Lillian up and walked into the mansion that he lived at. 

Being one of the higher ranking demons, he was able to live in semi-peace and in a big mansion too. It was actually a good place to raise Lillian, as Demon children, especially ones like his daughter, needed stability. 

Walking into a bathroom, he set Lillian down softly and started the tub. He then turned to see Lillian already undressed and climbing into the tub. Soon enough, Lillian was clean and in a fresh set of pj's. Ahazu gently picked Lillian back up and walked to her bedroom. Laying her down into her bed, he tucked her in and then gently hummed as she fell asleep.

A couple of months passed by in a blur for the two demons. Ahazu was watching as Lillian played with her hellfire and giggled softly as she seemed to be tickled by it. Ahazu knew that as long as Lillian did not fear her powers, they would be unable to harm her.

Soon enough, Lillian got bored of playing around with her powers and started to explore. She knew that her dad wouldn't let her wander off to far though, so she felt safe enough to explore more than she usually did, since Ahazu would just follow her to keep an eye on her.

She had been told that young Demons tended to wander as a way to find out if they had more than 2-3 hereditary powers, or if they could be blessed by a beast to get more power. She honestly didn't see the whole appeal about getting more power. Sure, she would like to be strong enough to protect herself and any cubs she might befriend, but she didn't go out of her way to get more power.

She felt that she would need to let any being come to her, instead of her coming to them. She sensed that they would like it better if she waited for them instead. So that's what she was doing. She made sure to not wander into a beast's territory though, since she didn't want to anger anyone.

Hearing a noise, she turned to it and gasped softly. There was an injured wolf beast. Walking over slowly, she got down on one knee by it and brought out her healing flames. Pressing her flamed to the wolf's side, she healed the wounds. It took a lot out of her, but she did it. Seeing the mistrustful look, she got up and proceeded to bow before walking away, not even asking for anything in return. 

Returning to Ahazu, Lillian nuzzled into his side and let out a soft purr of happiness. She was happy that she had been able to help someone in need, even if they didn't trust her. She knew that the wolf beast would come find her and demand to know why she had helped without asking for anything in return, but she would be ready. Even if it was tomorrow.

A couple of weeks passed by with Lillian learning how to control more of her Hellfire/healing flames, while also learning on how to be a proper Demon from her dad. She was allowed a break and was sitting in the shade of a tree, when the wolf beast from a couple of weeks ago came out and walked towards her. He tilted his head to the side and sat down, not saying anything for the moment.

He then turned away a bit and looked at the sky. They stayed like that for around two hours, just looking up at the sky. The wolf was honestly curious as to why the child had yet to ask anything of him, so her turned back to the cub and grunted to get her attention. He watched as she turned to him, curiosity in her eyes.  
“Why did you heal me, but not ask for anything in return? It is to my understanding that cubs are somewhat . . . greedy. Even amongst us Beasts, there are greedy cubs. So I ask once more, why heal me but not ask for anything??” The wolf asked softly.

He then patiently waited for a reply. He heard a soft hum and looked at Lillian closely. He could tell that she was thinking deeply of her answer. “I suppose it is because I can sense that Beasts are sick of being seen as tools.” She said with this simple answer then got up and walked away.

The wolf watched her walk away and then go to her father. Grunting once more, he got up and walked back to the forest. He stopped then turned back to look at the child. He would find a good and suitable Beast or creature for her to gain power from. Maybe more than one. He then disappeared into the forest.


	3. Childhood Part Two

Warnings: Some language, might have some torture (haven't decided yet), and some sex.

Chapter One Part Two

A few days passed by since Lillian had talked with the Wolf Beast. She was curious as to why he wanted to seek her out, but she would leave the matter be for now. In fact, she was playing with Hellion at the moment. She was in her black panther cub form and they were wrestling with each other, making sure to not hurt the other. Purring up a storm, she rolled around on the ground with Hellion.

Just then, the bushes rustled and both Hellion and Lillian jumped onto their paws and hissed at the bushes. Just then, a beautiful silver furred Fox Beast came out and looked at the two with amusement in her eyes.

“So, you're the one that had Belphagor all riled up. He's not an easy to rile up Beast you know. He has been talking about you quite a bit and how you healed him but asked for nothing in return. Many Beasts and Creatures are now curious and want to meet you, little kit.” She said before adding, “Oh, where are my manners?? I am Alaia (A-lie-a). It is a pleasure to meet such a fierce little warrior.”

Lillian cocked her head to the side then shifted back to human form, no longer scared of the silver Fox Beast. “My name is Lillian!! Nice to meet you Ms. Alaia!!” Lillian said with a bright smile on her face. She then purred and wagged her tail. Her wings happened to be tucked tight against her back, since some Demons like to try to pull on her feathers, which hurt. “May I ask what you're doing here?” Lillian added in a curious but polite tone.

Alaia chuckled, then said, “I wish to bless you little one. My blessing will allow you to have the power to Shapeshift into anything you desire to. Not just those two forms.” Alaia looked at Lillian then touched her nose to Lillian's forehead. A bright silver glow later, Lillian had a silver flame marking on her forehead. Alaia gave one more soft smile, well as much as a fox can smile, then turned around and left the kit alone, knowing that her father was nearby.

Lillian looked completely and utterly lost as she reached up and rubbed her new marking. She just shook her head and let out a soft sigh. Getting up, she went back into the mansion to show her father the new marking.

Ahazu was shocked, but then he smiled at his daughter with happiness. “So you were blessed by a fox beast? That's wonderful!!” Ahazu said as he picked his young child up. Giving her a nuzzle, he smiled softly at her.

Lillian grinned then nuzzled back, but was soon put to bed after dinner. Smiling at her father, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

7 years passed and Lillian was now 12. She was currently watching Ciel play a game with the snob from Italy. She honestly couldn't remember his name and didn't care to, since he was selfish and greedy. Snorting, she turned as Sebastian opened the door and said that dinner was ready.

Following Ciel and her Father, she saw the now rock garden, and was stunned at it's sheer beauty. Turning to her father, she saw him look a bit smug, which earned a him a giggle from Lillian.

Dinner wasn't too eventful, except for when Mei-Rin almost spilled wine onto the douche from Italy. They then went back inside and the douche went to make a phone call. Lillian decided to spend time with her crush and best friend. Leaning against him, she giggled when there were terrified screams.

Hey, she may be kind and caring for a demon, but she was a closet sadist too. Ciel looked annoyed at what he found about his company and sighed softly. He would need to send some competent and trustworthy people to regain his India factory for his company.

Lillian saw the contemplating expression on his face and purred to him softly. “It'll all work out Ciel. We'll make it work out. You know this. Plus, you have made Father quite happy with your personality. He quite likes you ya know.” Lillian said softly to Ciel. He sighed once more but nodded in acceptance.

Lillian chuckled then told Ciel goodnight and went to her room. Because she wasn't a servant nor in a contract with Ciel, she was given a guest room which she quickly turned into her own bedroom.

She hummed as she got ready for bed, then saw a picture that was taken a few months after she had met Ciel and started to crush on him. This reminded her of her very first meeting with Ciel.

Flashback:

_Lillian was going into the human world, since she was still a cub. She got to her father, then leaned to the side, dodging a dart. She looked at her Father's current contract, then snorted and shook her head._

_“Hello there. Name is Lillian Michaelis. Your butlers daughter. Nice to meet you~!” She said just as her father came into the room, sensing that she was there._

_“Hello Lillian. I see that you've met the Young Master.” He said with amusement, as his words confirmed that Lillian was telling the truth._

_“Sebastian, you did not tell me that you were going to have a child follow you.” He said curtly, eyeing Lillian with suspision._

_“She is still just a cub, Young Master. She will be under my care until her maturity, which will depend on if she has taken more after her Raven Demon side, or her Feline Demon side.” He explained to Ciel._

_Ciel hummed in a thoughtful way, then nodded and said, “Show her to a guest room where she will stay until our contract us up, Sebastian.” He then turned his chair to the window._

Flashback End

Lillian giggled then got into bed and was out quickly. A bird came into the room and chuckled when he saw that Lillian was asleep. Seeing the silver flame marking, he smiled and saw some other markings. The mark of the Silver Fox, the mark of the Black Wolf (black claw marks), and the mark of the Crimson Serpent (crimson ouroboros).

He hopped onto her bed then touched his beak to her stomach, adding the mark of the Amethyst Phoenix (amethyst flame). He smiled then disappeared, knowing that the child would use the gift wisely.

https://www.deviantart.com/kazetousama22/art/Lillian-s-pet-816525647?ga_submit_new=10%3A1570897330 


	4. Chapter Two Part One

Chapter Two: Part One:

Lillian stretched as she got up. She let out a soft purr as she went to the bathroom. She pulled off her shirt, then noticed the new marking. Gasping softly, she touched the marking and smiled gently. The new marking was an amethyst flame, and when she touched it, information flooded her head, telling her about the Amethyst Pheonix. Humming gently to herself, she took her shower, then got dressed for the day. 

Walking into the dining room, she let out a soft chuckled, then greeted her father with a soft peck to his cheek. She then turned and nodded to Ciel. “Good morning Ciel. Is there anything that you're doing today?” She asked politely.

“I have a meeting with some people this afternoon. Though we have been having some problems with some rats if you could help the others get rid of them?” Ciel asked politely.

Lillian smiled and nodded. That afternoon, Bard was checking some wired. “These are all chewed up!” He exclaimed.

“Rats again?!” Mey Rin exlaimed as well, just as a rat showed itself.

Finnian slowly went up to a statue and threw it, yelling, “Now i've got you!!” Making the other two panic, while Lillian just dodged. “Oops!! Teehee!” He giggled.

“What are you laughing for!! You almost hit us!!” Bard said. 

Meanwhile, in a room, Ciel was meeting with some people, and one man of Scotland Yard, said, “So you've got the rat problem too?”

A fat man, eating a sandwich, asked, “Speaking of which, are you going to take care of the vermin?”

Lau smiled, then said, “And someone will. He's just waiting for the oppertune moment.” He said this while smiling with a woman on his lap, that kept quiet.  
Madam Red smiled as she looked up, her hat covering part of her face as she said, “Indeed, he prefers to settle things all at once. Will you pass for this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?” 

Ciel smirked, then said, “I'll Pass. It's my policy not to shoot when I know i'll miss.”

After the meeting, Ciel, Lau, and Madam Red were being cerved tea by Sebastian, while Grell was standing off to the side. 

“Grell, you should learn a thing or two from watching Sebestain, ok?” Madam Red asked her butler.

“Yes Ma'am!” She exclaimed with an awed look.

Madam Red then touched Sebastian's butt, though she noticed that Lillian walked in and just smiled at her in a way that said to back off of her father.

Ciel coughed, then motioned for her to stop. 

“Teehee! Sorry, he looked like he needed a physical. Pure doctor's habbit, I swear!” Madam Red said.

“Right. Sure.” Lillian said, amused at her father's misfortune.

Soon enough, Ciel left the room, rubbing his forhead. “Great, the rats are here.” He muttered, then noticed that Lillian had followed.

“Are you alright, Ciel?” She asked, holding her hellcat, Hellion. Somehow, someway, the hellcat never set off his allergies, so he was a bit fond of the feline.  
“I'm alright. Come, we should get to my office. Maybe my headache will disappear then.” He said. 

Once they had gotten to his office, the were then drugged. Lillian pretended to fall asleep and let their capters tie her up. They were then taken to the Italian man's place. The one from earlier.

At a huge white mansion, Ciel was being bragged to by the Italian douche bag as Lillian thought of him. Ciel was tied up and beaten up a bit. As they spoke, Lillian was glowering. 

“Why can't we get along?” The man asked.

“I left instructions about your key. If I am not back, my servants will kn0ow what to do. I'm sorry, but I have no interest in getting along with someone like you.” Ciel said.

The Italian man, whom Lillian had already forgot the name of (As has the author even though he is watching the second episode as he watches this) pointed a gun at Ciel.

Lillian snarled through the gag, and was about to leap at the arrogant human for daring to try to harm the human that she had chosen as hers!! She forced herself to calm down, knowing that her father would have this human's soul sooner or later for kidnapping her and her chosen mate.

It was just a matter of waiting at this point. Lillian grumbled from where she was and glowered some more, wishing that she could just throw some fire at the idiotic man.

“You brat, don't go underestimating me! My men are already waiting at your estate! WHERE'S THE KEY?!?!” He snarled. “Spit it out soon, or your servants will start dying one by one.”

Ciel gave a smile as his head tilted. “Oh, I think they will be alright, but your lapdogs better know how to play fetch.” He said.

The man then kicked Ciel, making Lillian snarl and struggle in her bindings. 

“Did you hear that?! The time for talk is over!” He said, then slammed his phone down.

Meanwhile, back at the estate, Sebastian was trying to figure out where Ciel had been taken. 

“SEBASTIAN!! I'VE JUST FOUND A LETTER!” Mey Rin yelled as she ran towards him. 

“To whom?” He asked.

“To the servant of Phantomhive!!” She said.

Just then, there was a gunshot as she fell into his arms, knocking then down, and the bullet missed. The pie landed safely back onto the platter. 

The lapdogs, as Ciel had called them, were driving away as fast as they could, telling their boss that they had failed, before noticing that they were being followed.   
The Italian snarled at them then heard Sebastian's voice, asking where his master was.

Ciel smirked then said, “Woof.” 

“Of course, young master. I will be there right away.” He said, then hung up the phone and let the men drop in their car, heading to his master's location.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have OC's that are mine and some friends. I will be putting credit to my friend's OCs in the notes. Please only give constructive criticism, as flames and such will be used to create some fuel for my will to write chapters. I honestly do not have a set schedule for this, so please do NOT bug me about it.
> 
> There is a picture of Hellion in battle form for chapter 3. I was confused on everything for the picture stuff, so i just put the link in there.


End file.
